


reach

by januarys



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME3. It's something they share, another way of saying 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reach

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I posted on tumblr, archived here for your benefit!

There’s a moment before the mission. It’s small, barely significant in hindsight, but it’s  _there_  and it’s everything.

Kaidan taps the handle of his pistol twice, a small habit carried over from his days as a grunt, while Shepard traces the amp sitting beneath the skin on his neck. Kaidan eyes him for a few seconds before moving towards him, fumbling with Shepard’s hand before their fingers interlock.

Shepard stops for a moment, aware of the warm breath against his neck, Kaidan’s free hand gripping his other wrist. Firm, familiar, home.

It's something they share, another way of saying 'I love you' without sounding out the syllables. Shepard counts upwards, ten seconds out of a timeless galaxy. There’s a gentle press, one thousand words in a single touch. Kaidan breathes softly, unconsciously bringing himself into the moment. Nothing is among them, there are the only ones allowed here.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Kaidan pulls away, fingers slipping like sand between crooked floorboards. Shepard takes a breath, opens his eyes, and time begins again.


End file.
